


A Fire Inside

by DaniJayNel



Category: Canaan (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Futa-Alphard, Futanari, One-Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one could handle her like Canaan did, nor did anyone believe in her or understand her as her lover did. That is what kept the fire in her heart burning intensely for the little synesthete. And it was Canaan's beautiful body that kept Alphard's desire alight, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fire Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ^^ so it’s been forever since I’ve written for this amazing pair. See, YumiKuri has taken over my life :D 
> 
> I was actually thinking about a futa-YmirxKrista story, but then I started searching for Canaan stuff and it hit me. I haven’t written a futa-Alphard story. So as I gasped, the inspiration and determination filled my soul! And then this was born XD I think I should write many more. Who agrees??.... I agree… XD

Alphard roughly tousled her wet hair as she padded out of the bathroom. When she opened the door steam bellowed out behind her, and she paused, a wide smirk steadily growing on her face. She leaned against the doorframe as she continued to towel dry her hair, running her eyes over the delicious sight bared before her. Well, partly bare. But it was enough to make Alphard swallow and previously soft areas harden.

Canaan lay on her stomach on the bed, arms crossed under the pillow where her head rested, blanket pooled at her waist, nearly enough to show the soft curves of her firm backside. She was asleep, eyes closed, face peaceful and breaths even. That wouldn’t last for long though.

Alphard quickly tossed the towel back into the bathroom behind her, not caring where it landed, and prowled towards the bed like a predator on the hunt. Her eyes glinted and her smirk widened, and when Canaan sighed softly in her sleep and slid a leg up, revealing her tanned, smooth thigh, Alphard paused.

Goddamn, Canaan was sexy.

It didn’t help that Alphard had woken from the most intense dream in which she had been pounding into Canaan, making her scream and bite into her shoulder. They had made love before going to bed, and it was now around 2 in the morning.

Alphard’s raging boner had of course woken her and she had decided to take care of it in the shower, and hopefully cold water would cool her off. But it hadn’t helped, especially now that Alphard’s cock was standing at full attention and Canaan was just being so sexy, laying there all naked.

Quietly, so as not to wake her, Alphard padded to the bed and climbed on. She remained on all fours above Canaan, running her eyes along her girlfriend’s smooth shoulder and the curve of her back. No matter how many times she looked at it or tasted it, she always found Canaan’s back extremely sexy. She favoured other parts more, obviously, but those were hidden for now. Alphard was going to enjoy what was being given to her now, and take what else she wanted later. There was no hurry, and she was going to take her time.

Canaan lay absolutely oblivious, but when Alphard leaned down and pressed her lips just behind her ear, a sensitive spot, the synesthete moaned in her sleep. Alphard ran her lips along the skin of her neck and when she reached the juncture between Canaan’s neck and shoulder, she slipped her tongue out and tasted the tasty saltiness that she had caused hours before on Canaan’s skin.

Canaan moaned again, but remained asleep. Alphard didn’t mind. She would take her even if she slept through the whole thing. The raven-head’s mind was completely clouded by her intense desire and lust for the younger girl, and it was driving her crazy. Her member throbbed, much as it did whenever she saw Canaan like this or thought of her in this manner – which was all the time.

Canaan had once commented that Alphard acted much like a hormonal raged teenage boy. Alphard would never disagree, she would only smirk. What turned her on was the defiance she saw in Canaan’s eyes, that, despite them being in a relationship and loving each other, she would never submit to Alphard’s control. It gave birth to a primal desire in Alphard to control the animal she knew she never could.

Control Canaan? It was her life goal, but one she would die without succeeding in. But oh was it fun to try. It was even more fun, occasionally, when Alphard allowed Canaan to assume she had the advantage. She suspected that Canaan was suspicious of this, but she hadn’t mentioned it yet.

To say their sex life was wild was understating it. It was downright animalistic.

Though, Alphard had to admit, despite how horny she got so often, she did love Canaan with all her heart. Corny or not, Canaan made her happier than she had ever been on her own – or with anyone else for that matter. No one could handle her like Canaan did, nor did anyone believe in her or understand her as her lover did. That is what kept the fire in her heart burning intensely for the little synesthete. And it was Canaan’s beautiful body that kept Alphard’s desire alight, too.

Of course it wasn’t one-sided.

Alphard felt her chest fill with a familiar burning warmth and smiled to herself, this time not arrogantly. It was a genuine, love-filled smile. But then Canaan moaned again and the smirk came right back. How could she not be as damn arrogant as she was?

Canaan screamed for her. All. The. Time.

Alphard continued her hot kisses, trailing her tongue along Canaan’s now burning skin too. She loved the taste on her tongue, and she also enjoyed the softness against her fingertips as she trailed them down the heavenly slope of Canaan’s back. Underneath her fingers the muscles rippled, and then Canaan groaned and shivered.

“Alphard?” She mumbled, moaning again but clearly confused.

These moments happened a lot for Canaan. Being woken up either late at night or early in the morning by the most amazing sensations, but it took a moment for her brain to remind her of what those sensations were, why they were there and who was causing them. She was in one of those moments, but when everything finally registered Canaan sucked in a deep breath when something hot and familiar poked against her lower back.

“Did I wake you?” Alphard cooed innocently whilst continuing to kiss along the synesthete’s shoulder. She began to alternate between that and biting, leaving small marks that would fade in seconds.

Canaan growled softly in irritation but then melted into a moan. “Y-yes.” She breathed out heavily.

“Sorry, that wasn’t my intention.” Alphard replied with that smirk that hadn’t gone away. As she kissed Canaan’s skin and used her fingertips to caress her sides, Alphard moved in a way that caused her hard erection to brush against Canaan’s hip.

“Do you always have to wake me up when you’re horny?” Canaan grumbled, but moaned again. She knew that arguing about it was pointless, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t mad about it. Sleep was valuable to her and that was one thing Alphard insisted on taking away from her whenever a certain mood hit her.

“At least I’m not dumping ice water on your head, like last time.” Alphard husked into her ear. She had moved up, and now her throbbing cock was slowly caressing Canaan’s back, making her shiver and squirm and bite her lip. “Stop trying to make an argument of it.” Alphard added before Canaan could think of a snappy retort. She knew her lover by now.

“I was sleeping Alphard. It was a nice sleep.”

“But,” she lowered her voice, made sure to drip as much sexiness and lust into it, and softly bit down on Canaan’s earlobe before continuing, “when I’m deep inside of you, you don’t complain.”

Canaan shivered violently this time. It was one thing to be woken up by this, but insanely turned on after was intense. Alphard had the most amazing ways of turning Canaan into just as much of a hormonal teen.

Loathing to agree, Canaan simply growled softly. “So are you just going to lie on top of me, or will you put that spear of yours to use?”

Alphard growled deeply, hungrily, unlike Canaan’s one of annoyance. That stern tone, the attempt at authority, of control, goddamn it set her on fire. She hated it so much but loved it even more.

“Patience, my Canaan.” Alphard husked against her throat.

As punishment for her earlier tone, Alphard decided to drag it out until Canaan cried and begged for it. She loved making her beg.

Again she trailed kisses all along Canaan’s back, fingers gently brushing against the sides of her small breasts when the urge hit. Alphard’s larger breasts joined in on the caressing, brushing against Canaan’s skin whenever Alphard moved. And that damn boner. Canaan could feel every slide of Alphard’s cock against her skin, and she wanted it so bad. But she knew Alphard wanted to make her plead, and she wasn’t going to beg. This time Alphard would drive herself insane with her impatience, and she would crack first.

And as Canaan had decided, Alphard did indeed crack first. None of her touches or taunts reduced Canaan to submission, and when the throbbing and need became too much, Alphard flicked the sweat out of her eyes and sat up.

“Fuck this. I can’t wait anymore.” She made a move to flip Canaan over, but the synesthete was faster.

Canaan used her body to twist around onto her back. She then used the moment of surprise on Alphard’s part to grab her shoulders, dig her feet into the mattress and then successfully flip Alphard over and onto her back. By the time the taller of the two could blink, her wrists were handcuffed to the bedpost above her head.

“Jesus, Canaan!” Alphard struggled at the metal bindings for a moment and then gave up. “Where did you even have time to get your handcuffs?”

Canaan smirked this time, mirroring the arrogance her lover often flashed at her. “I always keep it nearby when I’m in a particularly naughty mood.”

“Naughty? You’re down right disobedient!”

“And you are inconsiderate.” Canaan added. “Waking me from such a deep sleep because you can’t keep your hormones under control.”

“And that, Canaan, is entirely your fault.”

“Mine?” Canaan pointed a finger at herself, eyebrow raised. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Yes you did!” Alphard smirked up at her even though she was the one taken hostage. She just couldn’t help it. “You were just there, showing me that perfect body of yours.”

“It isn’t my fault that you think with the wrong head all the time.”

Alphard rolled her eyes, but continued to smirk. “I’m sure it’s the head you think of all the time.”

Canaan blushed slightly, since it was true. She would never admit to Alphard how attracted she really was to her. It would just make her more annoying than she already was.

“At least,” Canaan began and suddenly grabbed Alphard’s still rock-hard cock, “it’s a big enough head to entertain me.” She lifted herself and positioned Alphard just right, the head of her penis pressed against Canaan’s soaked entrance. “And I don’t like waiting to be entertained.”

Alphard had watched Canaan’s intense silver eyes as she spoke, but as the synesthete sunk down on her length, Alphard flicked her eyes to where their bodies were slowly joining. The sight of her boner sinking into Canaan made her heart pound heavily in her ears, her stomach tighten almost painfully, and she very nearly came.

“Damnit Canaan.” Alphard growled and arched suddenly when Canaan slammed down to the hilt. Pleasure spiked up and down her spine, ending at her fingers and toes. She released a long breath through her nose and then relaxed. When she saw Canaan smirking at her when she looked back up at her face, she felt her face flush in anger and love and lust and irritation and goddamn she loved how much she wanted and hated it.

Keeping the fire in her eyes open for Canaan to see, Alphard smirked right back up at her as the synesthete started to ride her. It was intense, the heat boiled inside of them, between them. Canaan dropped her smirk and leaned forward, hands pressed flatly to Alphard’s hard abdomen. She closed her eyes tight and focused on the delicious pleasure as she lifted herself and dropped, Alphard’s cock grazing hotly against her inner walls.

It felt amazing, every time.

When she managed to force her eyes open, wanting to see Alphard’s face, she felt her throat tighten. Alphard still glared at her hotly, but her smile was playful, teasing. No matter how Canaan managed to restrain Alphard she always looked like she was never the victim. She was never captured. And now, with that look on her face as she began to thrust upwards into Canaan, Alphard looked like she had been the one to allow the handcuffs, like this had all been her command.

It made Canaan flush hotly. She loved that look. She loved Alphard. The moments like these were what kept them both so damn hot for each other all the time. And to Canaan, she wouldn’t have it any other way. She was addicted and she could never get enough.

Those dark eyes looking up at her, so intense and passionate, so angry and lustful, but so caring and loving, they captured her heart.

Canaan whimpered and leaned down to capture Alphard’s lips in a hard kiss. Both continued to move as one, bodies now slick with sweat and other pleasures. They breathed heavily between kisses, moaning out loud when the pleasure became too much to supress their sounds of bliss.

At one point Alphard had slipped out of the handcuffs and flipped them over, never missing a thrust or slowing the rhythm. With Canaan on her back, fully submissive and in no state to resist, Alphard had full control. She watched Canaan’s face with rapt intensity. The flutter of pleasure that passed over her face with each thrust, the heaving of her chest, the beads of sweat forming on her forehead, it was all so beautiful.

Alphard’s rapid thrusts slowed to gentle, slow strokes. Canaan whimpered unhappily and her eyes fluttered open, but before she could speak Alphard did. “I love you Canaan.” She uttered.

In response Canaan wrapped her legs around Alphard’s lower back, pulling her down harder and controlling the power of each thrust, and pulled Alphard’s face down to her own. She would always find a way to take the control again, and this time Alphard didn’t mind at all.

“I love you too.” Canaan whispered. Their noses brushed and then they kissed. Slow, soft and gentle, and it made them both tingle all over.

As the kiss deepened and their tongues battled for dominance, each felt their orgasms nearing. Alphard quickened her pace only slightly, softly slapping her skin against Canaan’s. They were almost fully pressed together, breaths mingled, lips and tongues intertwined.

When Canaan came she released the kiss and threw her head back. Her legs unhooked from around Alphard, her back arched and she moaned her lover’s name quite loudly. Before Canaan was done, tightening and fluttering around Alphard’s engulfed cock, the raven-head came too. She pressed her lips to Canaan’s exposed throat to muffle her whimper and sprayed as deeply inside of Canaan as she could.

Their hearts thundered, Alphard’s hips still twitched as she ceased moving and just collapsed on top of Canaan, still buried deep inside of her. It was warm and soft, and Alphard didn’t want to pull out yet. And luckily she could feel her penis softening and breathed a soft sigh against Canaan’s still exposed throat.

They relaxed and calmed, breathing even and hearts steady. Alphard’s head rested directly beside Canaan’s due to her still being inside of her, and Canaan turned her head to gaze lovingly into Alphard’s eyes.

“So, satisfied?” The synesthete asked breathlessly with a grin.

Alphard smiled – didn’t smirk – and lifted her head slightly to press a kiss against the tip of Canaan’s nose. “I’ll be good for the next few hours.” She replied just as breathlessly and laughed at Canaan’s eye roll and groan of exasperation.

“I’m surprised on not pregnant yet, with the amount of times you come inside of me.”

“And there will be many to come.” Alphard replied – pun intended – with a naughty grin. “I meant it though, I love you.”

Canaan looked up at the ceiling and wrapped her arms around Alphard, holding her closer. “I love you very much Alphard, and I mean it too.”

Alphard chuckled. “I’m surprised you haven’t decided I’m too difficult yet.”

Canaan smiled. “I love you anyway.”

Alphard wrapped her arms around Canaan, circling her back from under her, and pressed herself closely to Canaan’s body. It felt amazing, being skin-on-skin the way they were. It was warm and familiar. It was home.

A sudden thought occurred to Canaan, and she turned her head to press her cheek against Alphard’s head. “By the way,” she said, “how do you always get out of my handcuffs?”

Alphard sucked in a breath. “Gee, I’m not sure.”

“Alphard…” Canaan warned.

“You keep your secrets Canaan, and I’ll keep mine.”

Canaan rolled her eyes. “But I don’t. You know all of my secrets.”

Alphard lightly bit down on Canaan’s shoulder and hummed. “Then I have the advantage.”

Canaan sighed, but kissed Alphard’s temple and smiled. She didn’t mind, sometimes.


End file.
